fantasy_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Fuji
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Eine Faust Overture= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Law Activated= "'''If I had to pick on who's the strongest...Of course it will be me. I'm the protaganist after all"' Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''6-Gamma' likely 6-Beta ' | At least '''6-Beta ' | '''Attack Potency: At least City level+. likely Large City level (Comparable to the other LDO members who are superior to event the Tsar Bomb. Wilhelm who's reincarnation can bust a mountain range was said to be far weaker than the former. Also went toe-to-toe with Cain who was stated to be able to split a mountain and later Machina) | At least Large City level (Easily above the regular members comparable to the three commanders)| Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ in base (One of the fastest of the fastest LDO in base including the commanders comparable to beatrice's lightning which is faster than natural lightning), At least FTL likely FTL+ in Eine Faust Overture (Traded 50 blows with Reinhard in under a hundreth of a microsecond, and can move until Cain's lightning which is the same lightning beatrice's use look frozen) | At least FTL likely FTL+ in Eine Faust Finale (Far faster than before and managed to launch 100 strikes in a microsecond) | Durability: At least City level+. likely Large City level (Tanked hits from LDO members on a basis) Regeneration and Immortality make him hard to kill | At least Large City level (Tanked hits from the commanders who are superior to the regular LDO members) Regeneration and Immortality make him hard to kill | Striking Strength: At least City class+ likely Large City class | At least Large City class | Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be comparable to Wilhelm who can drag Shirou's chain which are around 10 tons) Stamina: Very High | Infinite Intelligence: Despite being a rookie in terms of fighting he managed to go toe-to-toe with far more experience fighters such as Kei, Rusalka, Machina and eventually Reinhard despite their notably vaster knowledge in combat | Nigh-Omniscient Weakness: None notable | The more people fight Ren his time slow grow weaker in terms of potency to its individual target | Anyone equal or stronger than Ren can escape his time stop Abilities Base - Super Human abilities - Enhanced Senses (Able to sense souls from large distances). - Soul Manipulation (Members of the LDO can affect each other relics that contains their souls. - Concept Manipulation (LDO attacks are conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence). - Regeneration (Can regenerate even if the soul is damaged but not when the body + soul is completely destroyed) - Immortality (LDO members are able to live and stay young as the original LDOs lived for decades without ageing and can regenerate). - Holy Relic Manipulation (It allows Ren to wield any holy relic as he was created by Mercurius to be able to wield all relics with exception of Reinhard's longinuslanze testament). - Berserk Mode (Eine Faust finale). - Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks (Can tank attacks from fellow users and scale to their resistence). - Durability Negation (Attacks the soul) - Time Manipulation (In Eine Faust Overture he can speed himself up in a matter of moments as he managed to blitz cain's lightning with ease after activation, Eine Faust Finale is similar only speeds himself in a much faster rate and slows his enemies until they can be frozen in time. As a Hadou God Ren is able to fully time stop even in places where time doesn't exist like the throne) - Can kill what is already dead (Eine Faust Schrezo) Hadou God - All abilities boosted to a much higher level of existence - Can use the power of his legion which consists of: Rusalka (can summon torture tools plus using her shadows can force the target into a standstill and choke them to death), Beatrice (Being pure lightning overwhelming opponents with pure speed), Kai (Poisons and rots any form of matter), Kei (Being pure fire similar to Beatrice but without speed), Machina (Can erase anyone from existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike), Riza (Controls the dead via soul manipulation), Shirou (able to negate all forms of supernatural powers as long as the opponents unless the powers are equal or higher than Ren), Theresia (She isn't a combat legion but a person who stabilizes ren's law as she can use her soul and the others to take Ren back to full power, Valeria (While its unknown he is shown to be mountain-sized in KKK). - Gravity Manipulation. - Nigh-omnipresent (Full omnipresence in his territory). - Telepathy. - Telekinesis. - Teleportation. - Abstract Existence. - Non-Corporeal. - Cosmic Awareness. - Causality Manipulation. - Space-Time Manipulation. - Summoning his Kamunagara (He can summon the physical manifestation of his law). Keys Base/Eine Faust Overture | Eine Faust Finale | Hadou God Others Single Notable Victories: Single Notable Losses: Single Inconclusive Matches: Team Based Notable Victories Team Based Notable Losses Team Based Inconclusive Mat Category:Tier 6 Category:6-Gamma Category:6-Beta